


The Burning God

by mageprinceloki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageprinceloki/pseuds/mageprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble I did for an RP. Thor has been talking to Jane despite telling Loki that he wasn't, and Loki has just spent a fair amount of time taking his wrath out on Jane herself (she was saved at the last minute, of course). The trickster has pretty much gone off the rails at this point, firmly believes that the two of them have done more than just talk, and has returned to his and Thor's apartment building in Midgard to think things through. </p><p>I didn't see a warning for mass murder, so just assume that and proceed accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burning God

Exactly why he'd paused to seal the doors, Loki couldn't have said. In part, the action was driven by a growing need to cause as much destruction as possible, and to rob his brother of at least a few of the mortal lives he found so precious.

But mostly the tenants within just made easy targets.

Sitting atop the building in a meditative pose, the trickster was lost in thought. He was distantly aware of the screech of burning wood, and of desperate hands pounding on locked doors beneath him, but the bulk of his concentration was elsewhere. All of this, he reasoned, was due to the useless, simpering creature Thor had chosen over him. The thunder god was too loyal, too innately honest, ever to dream of lying to his brother unless it was for the sake of someone he loved considerably more.

That thought would have stung, had he not walled himself off from every emotion but rage already. Instead, it only provided fuel for the ever-working machinery of his mind. Though it _was_  hard to think with all the noise below. There were screams now, and dark smoke billowed around him, but there was no heat yet and he still had time to consider.

If not for the foolish impulse to hurt Jane before killing her, this issue would have already been settled. He could have made her disappear--but he had failed, and that angered him nearly as much as his lover's betrayal. Of course, he could see to that at a later date--Thor couldn't watch over her indefinitely, and since Loki had been deprived of the person he most loved, why should the Aesir not share that pain? It was right. It was _just_. And it would be so.

He could kill Jane Foster... But what of others? Should his brother be foolish enough to love ever anyone else, they too would die, the Silvertongue resolved. It would become a kind of hobby for him, until the message had been thoroughly received. And with that in mind, a second name emerged. Sif. Someone else who had once held his brother's heart. That Loki had harbored feelings for her as well only compounded the injury, but haply he seemed to be far from such cumbersome emotions now, which cleared his head nicely. Yes, he decided--she was on the list, and anyone who tried to intervene would join her.

Standing just in time to see hungry yellow flames curl and lick around the edges of the roof, the imp crossed to the edge and leapt to the next building in the row, descending its fire escape with only a brief pause to admire his work. They'd nearly had a life there together, exactly as he'd always wanted but never dared hope for, and as that hope died, so too did everything left of the man Loki had once been. Now there would be no reminders, no neighbors to awkwardly encounter, nothing but a charred hollow where those memories might have been.


End file.
